The fishcake slayer
by animewriter165
Summary: he was to weak to protect the only family he had,but thanks to a mythical creature that all changed... dragon slayer naruto/ born in earthland


**first Naruto/fairy tail crossover so please review **

**don't**** own Naruto or fairy tail so don't sue me **

'thought'

"speech"

**"dragon talking"**

** _Karyū no Hōkō/_****Fire Dragon's Roar** _  
_

**The fishcake slayer: chapter 1**

**Prologue**

_Tears were streaming down his tan skin, his once bright blue eyes were now misted with tears. He had to run had to get out of here they killed him they killed the only person he considered family. _

"_There he his, get him!" a gruff looking man shouted _

'_Dammit!' he cursed in his head as he carried on running through the dark streets with no real direction. _

_But what he hadn't realised that He was nearing the port 'no' he finally realised there was nowhere else to run he didn't know how to swim. _

_He looked around frantically for an escape option, then he spotted it, it was a small row boat on the docks it certainly didn't look stable but he had no other choice. _

"_We've almost got him" shouted a man with a machete in is hand_

"_No" he shouted in despair _

**One week before **

Maclin

A thriving port city of Bosco with many ships docking its ports from all over earth land, bringing in exotic and mysterious items that attracted people threw out the country. Maclin's also well known as one of the leading cities for art and cultural, with is 500 year old buildings and cathedrals mixed in with newer modern buildings made maclin a truly beautiful city rivalling even magnolia town in fiore.

but under the beautiful exterior there was an ugly centre, crime was at an all-time high with many criminals targeting the exotic but expensive items bought in from its busy ports every day ,pickpockets found easy prey from the thousands of tourist how ventured to the city every year. A corrupt system where guardsmen and government officials could be easily bribed. Criminal organisations controlled many parts of the city and enforced strict taxes on shops and businesses. Mages where basically mercenaries for hire and did any jobs that would fill their pockets and many criminal bosses used them for their own personal armies.

Maclin was truly a city bathed in both light and darkness

And it is here we find our hero…

** maclin market **

A young boy roughly around 5 or 6 years old is seen running through the busy market of maclin, dogging waves of people in the process, a smile on his face that radiated happiness and joy, if there was a word to describe the appearance of the blond it would be unique. From his bright sunkissed hair to his oceanic blue eyes and tan skin. However the most notable thing about his appearance was the 3 whiskers marks that tripled both his chubby cheeks. Wearing a simple white shirt and dark black short that reached his shin, a pair of sandal on both his feet

Suddenly a shout stopped him in his tracks, his bright blue eyes scanned the vast crowds of people

"Naruto "the same voice called out, but this time the voice was directly behind him

The boy now identified as Naruto quickly spun around, his eyes instantaneously went wide the smile that he had lost had come back in full force at the sight of the person in front of him.

"**jiji!**"He screamed while sprinting as fast as he could, his little arms where spread out ready to give a hug to the man

The man in question from first glance would be called old, many wrinkles adjourned his face, brown eyes carried both warmth and wisdom, balding grey hair which had liver spots on them and a grey beard. Wearing a simple traditional blue kimono and a pair of geta sandals. A cane in his hands to help with mobility.

The man chuckled and quickly bent down so he could receive naruto's hug "how are you my boy" he said kindly

"I'm great hiruzen-jiji I was just headed to your book store" he said almost jumping from excitement

Sensing naruto's excitement hiruzen let go of him "go on Naruto why don't you go open the store for me "he said with a chuckle

"Really" Naruto said almost bursting with happiness getting a nod from hiruzen

"**Yatta!**" he screamed and quickly dashed for the store

"Wa wait Naruto you forgot the keys for the store" hiruzen shouted, but to no avail Naruto was to exited and didn't hear a thing.

Hiruzen just chuckled and smiled, Naruto was probably one of the most energetic kid he'd ever met. He sighed as saw Naruto disappear in the distance his happy smile turned sad , he remembered how hard naruto's life's been as an orphan the loneliness of not having parent was extremely difficult for any child to handle . But Naruto was strong willed and always tried to see the brighter part of life

He chuckled, he remembered the first time he met Naruto

**=Flashback=**

_hiruzen sarutobi looked around his empty book store, 'sigh' he'd been running this store for sixty years and throughout this time he had seen it slowly crumble away to the backdrop of newer stores that he simply couldn't compete with, it wasn't that the store was bad it was just that people didn't want to read a books written by old dead guys, no today's people wanted adventure, riches and fame an didn't have the time to read books. He sighed again what would his wife biwako do, he chuckled if she was here she would have told him to get of his lazy backside and bring in some business _

_Hiruzen would have carried on his thoughts but a ring from the door broke him out of it, his face morphed into a smile maybe there were still people how found joys in reading a good book._

"_Welcome to sarutobi's book store how may . . . . . . . . . . I help you?" he said questioningly at the end as his face twisted in confusion. Because in front of him stood a young boy, he would say around 4 years old with bright blond hair and deep blue eyes and where those whiskers on cheek 'strange' he thought. The child in front of him had on a simple black shirt with a spiral in the middle, brown shorts and a pair of black sandals._

'_Maybe he's lost' mused hiruzen. With such a high populated city and booming tourism lost children were common in Maclin. He sighed he was probably right the poor kid might have been scared and quickly ran into his store to get away from the huge crowds. He decided that he had to help him so He put on a warm smile so not to scare the boy more then he already was._

_Unbeknownst to the thoughts of the old man staring at him Naruto carried on looking around the store with wonder and amazement. He absolutely loved books ever since the nun at the orphanage started reading to him. He was amazed at all the character and adventures in the books and dreamt that he one day would also have an amazing adventure. Since then Naruto had read all the books he could find .but in doing so read all the book that where available in the orphanage. an so while walking back to the orphanage from the park he spotted a very old store that seemed to be dwarfed by local stores. He peaked inside the shop window and inside he saw….books. Thousands and thousands of books he was amazed at the sheer number of them and he had to have look inside and so here he stood _

_Hiruzen was about to call out to the boy but was beaten to the punch by Naruto "WOW ojisan your store is amazing" he said excitedly "you definitely have to let me read some of these books"_

_No that was a surprise to hiruzen, the young man that he thought was lost child came into his store intentionally. But he was like 4 years old most kids his age were more focused on playing and exploring then reading books and where were his parents. How leaves there kid to wonder into stranger's stor… he mentally stopped himself there as realised it would just be easier to ask the young man._

_Again putting on a kind smile "so how may I help you young man" he said kindly _

"_Well is saw all the books in your in store and I had come in side "he said with a bright smile_

"_Well that's all good and well but it dangerous for kid your age to wonder alone, your parents are probably worried about you" he said with a cautionary tone _

_Naruto's happy smile seem to vanish and replaced by sad one "ah ah I don't have parents, im an orphan "he said it almost like a truly pained him when he remembered that he was an orphan._

_As soon as Naruto said that hiruzen to lost his smile, he never considered the boy would be an orphan "im sorry I didn't know "he said sadly, he felt like a real idiot right now. _

"_Its fine really, how could you know "he said in strained voice. After Naruto spoke an awkward silence seem to fall up on the store._

"_Well young man you came here to read some great literature and that's what you'll get "hiruzen said, trying to cheer up the boy._

_Naruto's face seem to light up and his sad smile seem to disappear like it wasn't there" yeah that would be great, do you have any books about mages and prince's or about huge dragons or…."Naruto excitedly rambled on about what kind of book he wanted._

_Hiruzen just chuckled, maybe there where people how still enjoyed a good book_.

**=Flashback end= =**

From then on Naruto visited the store almost every day reading all the books that interested him. He sighed and looked at his watch, well enough rambling on about the past he had to get to the store, Naruto could get really impatient.

**Time skip 5 days **

'I'm too old for this' thought hiruzen as he finished of stacking a book. He and Naruto had been stacking pile of books that arrived today and they had just finished.

"Come on Naruto I'm closing up shop and you have to get back to the orphanage, you know how angry those nuns can get" he shivered at the last part those nuns could be really scary

"I'm coming jiji" he said walking back to the front of the store.

_**Knock Knock Knock!**_

The sudden loud knocking startled both Naruto and hiruzen." How could that be at this time" said hiruzen curiously, as he started to walk the front door. Naruto had a bad feeling like if jiji opened that door something would happen.

Oblivious to Narutos thoughts hiruzen opened the door and there standing was a group of about 10 men all of them had menacing look in their eye "are you hiruzen sarutobi" said the gruff looking leader

"Yes how may I help you" he said in a surprisingly calm voice

"He he he" the gruff man chuckled evilly." Your little store here has become an eye sore to our boss and he's hoping to change"

"Well gentleman I'm going to have to disappoint your boss because I'm not going anywhere" hiruzen said in defiance, he had been dealing with people like this his whole life. People how simply thought that they could do whatever they wanted because they had some stupid looking goons to do their bidding.

"I'm sorry to hear that but _I wasn't asking"_ he said the last part in a sinister he bout out a machete from his back

.

.

.

Time seemed to slow down for naruto as the machete pierced his surrogate grandfather's no _**no **_this wasn't supposed to happen, his jiji was supposed to walk back to the orphanage and hugging him saying that he would see him tomorrow. But know…

Before he could carry on his thought a blood coughing hiruzen called out

"Naruto"

"Jiji"he whispered

"Run "

"But"

"I said **run!" **he shouted

And that's what he did as he quickly dashed out of the back of the store.

"Shit! Quickly you idiots after him" the leader shouted to his men

**Present **

Tears were streaming down his tan skin, his once bright blue eyes were now misted with tears. He had to run had to get out of here they killed him they killed the only person he considered family.

"There he his, get him!" a gruff looking man shouted

'Dammit!' he cursed in his head as he carried on running through the dark streets with no real direction.

But what he hadn't realised that He was nearing the port 'no' he finally realised there was nowhere else to run he didn't know how to swim.

He looked around frantically for an escape option, then he spotted it, it was a small row boat on the docks it certainly didn't look stable but he had no other choice.

"We've almost got him" shouted a man with a machete in is hand

"No" he shouted in despair

Naruto quickly jumped inside the boat he had to quickly leave. He took the two paddles on each side of the boat and rode as fast as he could.

"Dammit he's getting away "one of the burly men shouted in anger

"He he he don't worry boys that kid doesn't know he's rowing out to a storm. In a boat like that he's already dead, "he the leader of the thugs grinned evilly.

**With naruto **

_**Crash **_

This was bad

He had been rowing for 20 minutes into the open sea, clueless that he was heading into a raging storm

And now he was fighting a losing battle to stay afloat. The small row boat on the verge of braking and dumping naruto into the ice cold sea.

_**Crash**_

Another wave hit the boat.

Shit if he got one more big wave the he was definitely in the water. Oh crap here comes another

_**Crash **_

Naruto fell into the endless sea

Grasping for breathe Naruto quickly got his head up from the water. His body shivering uncontrollably in the icy water

Was this it

Was he going to die?

Barely 6 years old

Slowly naruto's conscious was fading the effects of hypothermia quickly taking its toll, he looked up at the sky. The last thing he saw was something with wings drop out of the darkened clouds 'an angel' was his last thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raiu (雷雨 thunder storm) looked at the small boy under his giant clawed feet. This was the first time seeing a human in over a hundred years. Well he was a dragon so that could be why. But he wasn't just any dragon no he was Raiu one of the strongest dragon that ever lived with his powerful black lightning he could give even acnologia a tough time.

He was truly powerful creating storms whenever he went flying and it was on one of these outings that he had saved the young human. It was a surprise to him normally he wouldn't interfere with humans but this boy was almost calling out to him he felt great potential in his small body.

"Uhhh" naruto's groan suddenly broke raiu's thought. "My head feels like someone put it in a washing machine" he whined as he slowly rubbed his head. He slowly up "huh" he simply said. Because staring at him was a 40 ft dragon, it had completely black scales that went all around its body, a giant tail lazily swung behind it. Razor sharp claws that looked like it could cut steel like butter adjourned all 4 of it limbs. Yellow eyes that could freeze any man his tracks, it was truly a magnificent looking creature.

Raiu just stared at the young boy he was curious, the boy showed no fear in his eyes in fact he seem to be excited.

"**Boy you don't show any fear, why is that" **his deep gruff voice spoke curiously

"Well I've read so many books about dragons but all of them say dragons are destructive beast that want to destroy humans, but how can these people make judgements about creatures they've never seen I mean humans can be destructive they can kill and murder thus that make us beast." he said in complete innocence and yet surprisingly serious tone.

Raiu looked at the boy in front of him with great intensity for minute. Then he smiled it was extremely creepy but it was a smile.

"**You speak very wisely young human. How taught you to have such ideals" **

"My jiji of course he taught me that you should always try to see the better in people" he said with extreme pride.

"**He seems like a wise man"**

"He sure wa….."He stopped. He remembered know the men that had come at night. They killed him. Tears freely fell down his cheeks he was alone again.

"**Why are you crying young human" **Raiu asked curiously. One second he seemed happy excited next he was crying. Was it something that he had said?

"They killed jiji. He was the only family I had and they killed him "he said seemingly to himself.

Ah now raiu understood .now he understood why he was crying, he stared at the depressed boy and sighed. Maybe he could do something to get him out of his state.

Oblivious to the great dragon's thoughts naruto carried on grieving, suddenly he was lifted in the air by a giant dragon claw and was now staring at a pair of menacing yellow eyes.

"**Young human why don't you start from the beginning" **

And that's what naruto did, telling raiu everything that happened from when the men arrived at the store to naruto getting on the boat too escape.

Raiu just sighed indeed it was tragic that a child had to go through so much pain, but what would he do now he couldn't send back to maclin and leaving him alone didn't sound right. So what could he do?

Wait he remembered something now. How dragons had been taking in human children to teach them there lost magic, like that hothead igneel and the arrogant idiot matelicana. Maybe he could do the same with naruto .yes he sensed great potential in the boy.

"**Naruto"** getting naruto attention**" you said that you felt weak that you couldn't protect the one you loved "**getting a sad nod from naruto **"how about I change that"**

"How" naruto said simply

"**You know what magic is don't you" **naruto just nodded he had read many books on different kinds of magic.

"**Well I want to teach you my magic naruto specifically dragon slayer magic "**he asked naruto

Narutos eyes seemed to become saucers he wanted teach him dragon slayer magic. From his reading done on it, dragon slayer magic was seen as one as the most powerful and rarest magic's in earthland.

"**Well young one do you except" **raiu said in complete seriousness

'Wow' this is so fast but it was a great honour to be taught by a dragon and like raiu said he didn't want to be weak any more.

"Raiu san I except "he said with determination burning in his eyes

"**Good young naruto you will be the first human to learn the great black lightning dragonslayer magic!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey raiu san you get anything to eat"

**end of first chapter **

**so please review it would be much appreciated **


End file.
